Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, multimedia data captured by media capture devices, such as a camera or a camcorder, may be compressed for saving memory during storage or for efficiently utilizing available bandwidth during a transmission. The multimedia data, for example video data, may be encoded utilizing encoding mechanisms that are sufficient to achieve compression of the video data. The video data may subsequently be decompressed (for example, decoded) for display/viewing purposes.
Moreover, in an exemplary scenario, various video coding paradigms suggest a block-based coding of video data, where each frame of video data is represented in terms of a plurality of blocks, and where coding techniques such as motion compensation and transformation are applied to the blocks so as to remove temporal and spatial redundancies in the frames corresponding to the video data. Pursuant to one exemplary scenario, visual distortions in content may sometimes be observed when viewing content corresponding to video data subjected to block-based coding. As a result of block-based coding of video data, a transition of content from one block to another may sometimes be affected, especially near edges of the blocks resulting in visual distortions. Such visual distortions, which may also be referred to as, for example, blocking artifacts, may reduce a perceptual quality of content corresponding to the video data.